darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Azel Kelkko
History Azel Kelkko was born on Anzat, the daughter of Basilla Phinx and Lance Jerriko, both Anzati. She was raised on her homeworld and excelled in her studies. Her childhood was normal by Anzati standards and she made her parents proud. However, when whe was undergoing her advanced studies at an age equivalent to galactic adolescance, she met a boy, an offworlder. There were very few non-Anzati on Anzat, but there were always brave merchant families willing to take the risk in order to secure the untapped wealth of the world's trade. The boy belonged to one such family, and he met Azel while attending the planet's leading university. The two fell in love, regardless of their parents misgivings. Alas it ended in tragedy. One night, in the deepest throws of passion, the boy let Azel "drink" from his mind. It was not the first time he had invited her to do so, but she always felt uncomfortable doing it nonetheless. Yet he claimed that it was a moment of intimacy unmatched by any act of devotion. He was literally letting her hold his life in her embrace. That night Azel drank to deeply, and the boy died. It would be the last and only true love of her life. Afterwards Azel's life went on. Such things were lost to obscurity and the boy's family simply disappeared. Anzats had a way of keeping things tidy on their homeworld. Thus Azel got her degrees and went into public service, acting as a assistant to the Anzati Diplomatic Office. There she learned of the way of politics and developed a taste for power. It was an addiction that would stay with her the rest of her life. Her services quicly became paramount in the diplomatic field. The Senator of Anzati insisted on having her as his personal secretary and aide. Eventually her sensual desires brought her into a relationship with Rath Kelkko. Rath was a profession martial arts instructor who trained under the great Akku Seii. Azel later learned that Rath was a skilled assassin. Azel showed interest in learining to shoot and Rath indulged her. She had quite the flair for marksmanship and won several local championships. Ultimately their love became an on again off again relationship, and they had several children in its wake. That ended when Rath was killed by Jedi General Oppo Rancisis durring an assassination attempt. Azel didn't hold anything against the Jedi, nor even the Sith who played her husband's life in some wild game. For her it was simply her spouse's business, he was an assassin, and she knew someday he wouldn't return. When the Jedi were thrown from power and replaced by the Empire, Master Akku Seii went into hiding. Azel kept ties with the Master Assassin, however, and from time to time they sparred and trained with each other. Yet Seii felt an inner darkness growing within Azel and he refused to teach her anymore. Without anyone to further develop her Force abilities, which she had only recently become accustomed to, she delved completely into the world of politics. Her dealings with Palpatine and the remnants of the Senate was but a dying gasp of the old days. The government was changing, and politicians were being weened of their power. Seeing the end that was coming, she decided to go for an exodus, a journey Anzats sometimes take fromt their homeworld that can last for hundreds of years. For Azel it lasted 25 years. The birth of the New Republic brought a new age of senators. It was like old times again and she fell right in step. Anzat had gone so long without any galactic representation that she was unanimously elected to be its representative. She was well remembered by her peers for her efforts in the past. But time and misery had made an impact on Azel, and her days of wandering took a toll which no one expected. During that period of 25 years she became and addict to the lust of "soup," the essence of one's mind drunk through the sinister probiscii that all Anzats were born with. The hunger was not innate. Anzats were not born with but a weak desire to feed off others. Through her journey the desire became an addiction, and the aspiring senator a killer. And so she excelled in the art of statescraft. Spinning sublteties like yarn she wove and manipulated beautiful traps to increase her prestige and eliminate her rivals. Darkness crept into her life. There was no more black or white, only a grey so deep that she lost all sense of who she once was. It occured to her that maybe the soup she drank was making her less of herself and more of those on whom she preyed. It was possible she was erasing herself bit by bit. Yet the call of her addiction had no mercy for her doubt. The unending, relentless hunger drove her to erase all that once was. She became Azel Kelkko, Senator of Anzat, Force sensitive serial killer, heartless politician. The invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong changed was but another opportunity of war, a time when politicians wove their greatest power. For her, power was all that there was left. That, and soup. Legacy Personality and Traits Scheming, vindictive, intelligent, shrewd, cunning, ruthless, self-centered, insecure, and vain. She likes power, revenge, superiority, and fine "soup." She dislikes weak foul tasting "soup" of lesser beings, weaklings who do not know their place, and moral do-gooders. Her strengths are planning, strategy, increasing her power and foothold, seduction, and she is an amateur duelist. Her weaknesses are a lack of compassion, emapthy, morality, and conscience. She fears being weak, being poor, loosing her looks, and bugs. Appearances *Kuat: Fiery Aftermath *Coruscant: Much to do About Nothing *Tatooine: Congress of Rogues See Also Behind the Scenes Azel's avatar is Emma Frost from X-men.